Paging can be used to communicate with an electronic device when the network (or a network component) is not aware of the location of the electronic device, such as when the electronic device is in an idle state. Paging is commonly performed by broadcasting a paging message to a number of locations. The electronic devices in each location may be configured to assess all incoming paging message. Each such message can use up battery resources on each electronic device as well as network paging channel bandwidth.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and components.